Without You
by gooseles
Summary: Brucas Fic...
1. One Tree Hill

The bright morning sun shined through the window and directly into Brooke Davis' eyes. She blinked and rolled over, desperate for more sleep but the lingering smell of pancakes and sausage was enough to will her out of bed. Slowly, she stood to her feet and reached for her silky black bathrobe that was neatly hanging on a nearby chair. Brooke slipped it on and made her way down the stairs.

"Good morning, Gran", she said as she placed a quick kiss on her grandmother's cheek.

"Hi, baby", Gran replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes. I almost forgot how comfortable that bed is." Brooke tasted a sausage link and half a pancake. "Mmmmm, Gran, this is delicious."

Gran placed her hands on her hips after smacking Brooke's.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady? In Gran's house we eat from a plate while we sit at the table."

"Oh, Gran, I'm not even hungry. Usually I don't eat breakfast. I'm totally watching my carb intake, you know."

"You kids today with these stupid fad diets, I tell you. A few extra carbs never hurt anyone. Besides you could have fooled me the way you were just devouring that food. And who ever heard of not eating breakfast? That is the most important meal of the day. Now pull up that chair while I fix you a plate."

There was no use in arguing with Gran. No matter the subject, you would never ever win, especially when it came to food. Brooke smiled as her grandmother placed a large plate piled with way too much food on it in front of her. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, oatmeal, toast, sausage links and a steaming mug of coffee. Gran was probably the best cook on the whole damned East Coast and whenever you entered her kitchen, it was a sure thing you were going to eat. She would see to that.

"And I thought you weren't hungry, missy", Gran smiled with satisfaction as she stared at a plate nearly licked clean.

"Like you were gonna let me not eat every bite", Brooke joked as she loaded up the dishwasher.

Gran made another plate and placed it on a tray, heading for the bedroom.

"Going to feed Pop?"

"Yes. And you can just leave those dishes be. I'll get them when I finish with him."

Brooke shook her head. Gran was always on the go.

"Gran, I swear you do too much. You've been on your feet probably since sun up. Sit down, rest, and take a load off your feet. I'll go feed Pop."

"Brooke..."

"Sit, Gran and I won't take no for an answer." Gran conceded without argument and Brooke went into the back room to feed her grandfather.

"Here, Pop", she said softly. "Look what Gran made for you."

Taking a small amount of oatmeal on the spoon, she gently pried open her grandfather's lips.

"Mmmm, taste that, Pop. Isn't it good?"

He ate a few more bites of breakfast before angrily smacking the spoon away from Brooke's hand. His action startled her and the oatmeal splattered everywhere.

"Milford Davis, what are you doing?" Gran asked sternly from the doorway. "Now you be good for your granddaughter."

Brooke stood back as Gran took over. The scene before her was quite sad. Her grandfather had been the most fun loving and vibrant person she had ever met in her life. Now after a stroke and the early stages of Alzheimer's Disease, time had taken it's toll. Before her was a broken man.

Brooke had been born in Massachusetts and lived in a Boston suburb all her life. She and her brother, Dominic, had spent every summer in the tiny town of Tree Hill, North Carolina for as long as they both could remember. Every year the children stayed with their father's parents whom they affectionately referred to as Gran and Pop. After high school, Brooke had gone on to the University of Michigan and after obtaining a bachelor's degree in graphic design, she had taken a job at an architecture firm and moved on her own to Orlando, Florida. Life had been content until her grandfather had had a stroke. Brooke remembered the fun summers down south and how much she had adored her grandparents. When her folks told her of the Alzheimer's, she knew it was time to take off a few weeks from work and go back to North Carolina. Her family needed her and nothing was more important than that.


	2. The Fabulous Scott Brothers

"Are you depressed?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were depressed."

Brooke wrinkled her nose and smiled. Sometimes Gran could say the weirdest things out of the blue.

"No, I'm not depressed, Gran, and why do you ask?"

The two women sat on the front porch snapping fresh string beans picked right from Gran's personal garden.

"You just seem tired and a little sluggish. When you were little you were one big bundle of energy now you just seem to drag your feet and mope around. And you don't even get up before eleven! That's unheard of."

"Gran", Brooke laughed. "I am fine, really. Besides, eleven is early for me on a day off."

Gran nodded and concentrated on the beans. Tree Hill hadn't changed much and Brooke just enjoyed its peace and beauty. Nostalgia was all around her... she hadn't touched a string bean since she was a little girl.

"So how is that job going?"

"Great. I love it. The people are nice, the work is interesting. I'm having a really fun time."

"That's nice, baby. I'm proud of you. You've done very well for yourself."

"Well, thanks, Gran."

"Speaking of people doing well for themselves, guess who I ran into the last week before you came?"

"Who's that?" Brooke asked with minimal interest.

"Nathan and Lucas Scott."

Brooke's heart raced at the very mention of those names.

"Oh?"

"Yes. They were home and decided to stop by to check on your grandfather and me. They're such thoughtful boys. I swear they haven't changed a bit. Stardom sure didn't go to their heads."

"Oh", was all Brooke could repeat.

"Lucas asked about you..."

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew fully well exactly where the conversation was headed and she didn't like it.

"Gran, please. I do not want to talk about Lucas Scott."

Gran rocked back in her chair.

"That's fine. Just what do you want to talk about?"

Brooke grinned.

"Woman, you are impossible! I want to talk about normal stuff. Work, your garden, food, the weather...Please just stop giving me the third degree. I don't want to hear one more question about why I don't have a boyfriend or why I haven't left this house."

"Speaking of which", Gran continued, "you sure haven't left this house. Fresh air would probably do you some good. I actually need a few items from the market if you wouldn't mind."

Brooke nodded in agreement. There was no use protesting and starting an argument nearly impossible to win. She retrieved a grocery list from her grandmother and got in her car, headed for the store. Tree Hill was small but less rural than Brooke had remembered. She hadn't visited in years and had never driven there. Several times she almost got lost and was relieved to find the local Food Lion.

Eggs, cheese, milk, sugar, flour...Brooke searched the aisles for what she needed. She smiled to herself as she saw a container of cottage cheese. A bowl of cottage cheese mixed with pineapple seemed like heaven to her but Gran would have a fit if she saw her eating that "bird" food. As long as Gran had anything to say, she would be munching on pigs' feet, country ham, turnip greens, chicken and dumplings, and candied yam. The food was great but Brooke worried the all that home cooking was going straight to her hips.

"Brooke? Brooke Davis, is that you?"

Brooke turned in the direction of the familiar and friendly voice.

"Oh my goodness! Ms. Rowe?"

Karen Rowe smiled and hugged her.

"How are you doing? It's been a few years, I almost didn't recognize you."

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Pretty good."

"Wow. It's so nice running into you. You look great."

And Karen did. She had always been pretty and youthful and the years had remained kind. She was trim and healthy looking, her carefully made up face accented by a short stylish bob.

"Thank you, honey", she smiled. "How long have you been in town? When are you heading back?"

"I've been here about a week now and I'm going back to Florida next Tuesday."

"That's a shame. You barely missed Nathan and Lucas and you'll be leaving before they get back."

Brooke tried to force a smile. Lucas was always a touchy subject.

"That's too bad", she managed to say. "It's been about six or seven years since I last spoke to them. I watch them on television when I can."

"Yeah, they've done pretty well for themselves", she said proudly.

Brooke and Karen talked for a few more minutes and Brooke promised to stay in touch. As she made the drive to her grandmother's, she just couldn't shake that uneasy feeling she'd had when talking to Karen. It brought back too many memories and the memories were almost too much to bear.


	3. How It All Ended

Brooke loaded up her car and double checked to make sure she had everything. She had a habit of always forgetting something or another while on vacation.

"I hope I didn't leave anything, Gran."

"Oh well, if you did I'll just mail it back to you."

The two women held hands.

"I had a nice time, Gran, thank you for having me again."

"I missed you, darling", the woman sighed as she hugged her granddaughter. "Promise you'll be back soon."

"I will. Now give Pop another hug and kiss for me."

"Okay. You know I will. Now you drive safe."

"I'll call when I get home to let you know I made it back okay."

"Okay. I love you, sweetie girl."

"Love you too, Gran."

"Alright...Brooke?"

"Yes, Gran."

"I just wanted to let you know, next week, the Charlotte Bobcats will be playing the Magic. It's a home game for Orlando."

"And when did you become such a basketball fan?" Brooke asked with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"No reason to get all testy, hon", Gran winked. "I was just passing on a bit of possible useful info."

Brooke could only grin to herself. Gran just plain never gave up.

* * *

Brooke stared aimlessly at the design in front of her. She had been working on it for days but all she seemed to stare at was a blank piece of paper. 

"...Yoo hoo, earth to Brooke."

"Huh?"

Brooke looked up at her friend, Tarah.

"Girl, I've been trying to talk to you for ten minutes now. What's up with you today?"

Brooke removed her Gucci designer reading glasses and ran her fingers through her layered dark hair.

"I'm just thinking about something. It's not important."

"Obviously it is. You've been spacing out all week long. Tell me what's wrong."

Brooke sighed.

"It's nothing really. Actually, it's kind of stupid. I was just thinking about an old boyfriend. He's going to be in town next week."

"Are you thinking about seeing him?"

"I don't know", she shrugged. "It's kind of complicated."

"What do you mean, complicated?"

A small grin crept to Brooke's lips.

"You are never gonna believe me."

"Try me", Tarah laughed.

"Okay. Have you ever watched basketball, you know, as in the NBA?"

"Unfortunately I have to. Well I don't actually pay attention but I really have no choice considering my husband has Sports Center on in every television in our house Why?."

"Okay, so you're familiar with some of the players, right?"

"A few."

"What about the Scott brothers?"

Tarah wrinkled her nose as she thought.

"I think I've heard of them but I can't quite place their faces...oh wait, the two brothers from North Carolina. They were recruited from UNC, right? I remember it was a big deal because they got drafted together and they ended up sharing the Rookie of the Year award and stuff last year. They're little hotties, especially the dark haired one with the pretty blue eyes."

"Yeah, that's Nathan. His older brother is Lucas, the guy with the blonde hair."

"Okay, Brooke, so I know who they are. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, that ex lover I'm referring to is Lucas Scott."

Tarah laughed as she stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Brooke, you have got to be kidding me! Tell me you're joking."

"Of course I'm not joking."

Tarah clasped a hand over her mouth.

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"He is a major hottie, girl! His brother is too, you know, in a weird broody sort of way with the way those two never crack a smile and all."

Brooke laughed.

"Tarah, come on."

"Okay, okay! They are both fine as hell!"

The two women clasped their hands over their mouths and fell back in a fit of laughter.

"Brooke, this totally changes everything", Tarah began once she had regained her composure. "Girl, if you have the chance to see him again, you better take it!"

"What do you mean that changes everything? And you better not be talking about the fact that he's a big star now. I don't care how rich or famous he is, I don't want anything from Lucas."

"Exactly. You don't want or need anything from him. You are a beautiful, educated, intelligent, independent woman and you've done very well for yourself. I'm just saying it might be nice to run into an old friend again. Hell, show him how great your life is now, let him see what he missed out on."

Brooke sheepishly tucked her head and Tarah rolled her eyes.

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"Well..."

"I'm waiting."

"Oh alright. Like I said before, we started dating when we were both 14. It was sort of a summer thing because I lived in Boston and only saw him the summers I spent with my grandparents in Tree Hill. We couldn't wait for the summer time to roll around and all year we'd talk on the phone and send sappy letters back and forth. It was sweet and innocent and God...we were so in love. Or at least we thought. Anyway, my senior year in high school, I couldn't stand being away from him any longer. He was already being recruited by Duke, UNC and every other top college on the East Coast and he sort of had the NBA thing all mapped out. Actually he had the chance to go pro right out of high school but his mom insisted he get a degree first. Naturally I thought we were gonna end up married with a house and a couple of kids. I mean, I knew how important basketball was to him but I had no idea how much time it would take up. It came to a point where that was his entire life, it even came before me. I tried to support him but I admit I got frustrated at. All I wanted was for us to be together and have a normal life but 'normal' is not a part of a professional athlete's vocabulary. It was a million to one shot of he and Nate both making it but they wouldn't give up on their dreams. But that's the thing...see, it was his dream, not mine. After a while, we just grew apart. We were two different people that wanted different things out of life. I wanted real commitment and stability and that didn't mean sitting at home worrying about panty dropping groupies while my man flew all over the country to play ball."

Tarah listened intently.

"What happened from there?"

"After I let him know how I felt, we started arguing a lot. Things got pretty rough between us. Luke's a dreamer and he's a doer. Some people just sit back and wish for stuff but he is the type of guy that goes after it and makes it happen. He put a lot of blood, sweat, tears, and sacrifice into a dream. Even when he got injured and was at rock bottom and there seemed like no chance of he and Nathan making it together, he just refused to give up. He needed love and lots of support and I couldn't handle that. I did the worst thing I could ever do."

"What's that?"

"I stopped believing in his dream...I stopped believing in him", Brooke continued sadly.

"That was a long time ago", Tarah sympathized. "You guys were kids and people can change."

"After graduation, I went back to Boston that summer before college. I had known this guy, Dan Ferguson, for a long time and we ended up hooking up. One day Dan and I along with his sister and her boyfriend took a ferry out to where my uncle was living. Lucas had known I was in Massachusetts so as the four of us are getting off this boat, who do you think is waiting for me with a bouquet of flowers in hand?"

"Oh my God!"

"Yes. Luke had saved all the cash he had earned working in his uncle's auto body shop to catch a bus and come up and surprise me. Man, I will never ever as long as I live forget the look on his face. He was so hurt. The others were just standing there not knowing what to do, Dan was smirking and I was absolutely mortified! Needless to say, things were never quite the same between Lucas and me again and we ended up losing touch."

"Wow."

"Do you see my dilemma now?"

"I do Brooke but in all this, you have to ask yourself an important question."

"What's that?"

"Let's say you do see Lucas again. You see him, you talk to him and whatever happens will happen may it be good or bad. In the end, your mind will have some sort of closure and your heart will know. However hard it could be, you could handle that, right?"

"I guess."

"Fine. Now imagine you don't even bother, you don't even make an attempt to see this man. It's a little more than obvious than you can't get him out of your mind and if you let this opportunity pass, who's to say you'll get another one? Then you'd never know and would you be able to handle that?"

Brooke thought long and hard. She pondered the pros and cons of the situation and her answer to Tarah's question came later that day as she found herself purchasing a ticket for the Magic vs. the Bobcats.


	4. Beginning Again

The arena was sold out and the noise was deafening. Brooke hadn't expected so many people to show up and she ended up buying another ticket off of a scalper just to get a decent seat in the third row. Sitting in her chair she felt suddenly alone and silly. She was surrounded by homemade signs and rowdy fans wearing face paint. Wearing a short sleeve lavender silk top, black pants, and boots, Brooke couldn't help but feel slightly overdressed. She was filled with doubts and the urge to run like hell from the arena but her thoughts were interrupted by blaring music. No time for regrets; the game was starting. The pre show began and the Magic came out to warm up. The crowd went crazy and Brooke winced. She had always been a cheerleader but because she loved dancing and being center stage. She hadn't paid a lot of attention to the actual games. Her mind wandered aimlessly until a male announcer took center stage on the floor and began the announcements as the Bobcats began warm ups.

"...Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you tonight to the TD Waterhouse Centre, the home of your Orlando Magic! We begin with the starting line ups, first from the visiting Charlotte Bobcats. At Forward from Slovenia, 7'1", number 7, Primoz Brezec. The Head Guard from Syracuse University, 6'3", number 1, Jason Hart. The man in the middle...the big Center out of Georgetown, 6'9", number 55, Jahidi White. The 6'2" Shooting Guard out of UNC, number 23, Nathan Scott. And the Power Forward, number 3, 6'1" from UNC, Lucas Scott. The Head Coach of the Bobcats is Bernie Bickerstaff. Now get ready, it is time to meet and greet and show love for your home team boys, the Orlando Magic... "

The entire place came apart but Brooke couldn't even listen as the Magic was announced. It didn't matter. It wasn't like she was there to see the home team win the game. She was there for one thing and one thing only and she felt like she was going to throw up as she stared down at the man she had loved since she was a little girl. Even after all the years, he still had it. He was still as gorgeous as ever and the dynamic Scott brothers still could work a crowd into a frenzy, even if it was an away game. People just responded to them and they loved it. Lucas and Nathan Scott had been born to do this job. They had captivated an audience of seventeen thousand and she was no exception.

Brooke carefully watched the game. With bated breath she cheered silently at every Scott basket, rebound or assist and cringed and covered her eyes with every turn over, missed shot, or fall. Although she had spent her younger years watching them work hard on the court, she would never get used to the danger involved whenever the boys played with such aggression and passion. She would never stop worrying or fearing for her friends' safety even if it was just a stupid game. As she looked up at the clock she noticed that the Bobcats were down by 24 and it was less than five minutes to go in the fourth quarter. It seemed rather pointless to stay at that matter. _Who the hell do I think I am_, she wondered almost out loud. _How did I ever think I'd get to see them? How did I think I'd ever get close to them? _Hell, every screaming fan in the building was dying to get within five feet of their favorite superstars. Brooke's heart sank and she knew the whole idea had been stupid and pointless. With a disheveled sigh, she grabbed her purse and made her way to the exit. She found her car in the parking lot and cranked up only to find the annoying blinking light of the gas alert. Sighing, she headed in the direction of the nearest gas station but it would be a while...post game traffic sucked! Irritated, she flung open the car door and swiped her credit card at the pump. She filled the vehicle with gas and relaxed a little as a cool night breeze gently blew her hair. Anticipation of a hot bubble bath and a cup of lemon tea entered her mind. Brooke was so engulfed in her thoughts she almost didn't hear her name being called.

"Brooke? Brooke Davis, is that you?"

She tilted her head and came face to face with the person behind the voice. They exchanged glances...his of surprise and hers of anxiousness, both met with familiarity.

"Oh my God, Nathan..."

He rushed towards her and they hugged. A million and one questions released from his mouth.

"Man, is that really you? I can't believe this. Wow, what are you doing here?"

"I...I live here, here in Orlando", she answered while looking in his blue eyes. "I finished school and got a job down here at a local firm doing architectural design."

Nathan's eyes widened.

"Brooke, that's awesome! Man, I am so proud of you. I'm a little surprised at the architectural design but..."

"Yeah. It surprised me too, sort of. Art and design was always more of Peyton's thing but..."

"Oh well, you went a different route, I guess", he smiled. "That's pretty cool. Luke and I ended up doing the whole basketball thing, you know, professionally or whatever."

Brooke laughed loudly and Nathan blushed at his own comment. Anyone who hadn't been living under a rock for the past few years, knew damn well exactly who the infamous Scott brothers were. Brooke shook her head. After all these years at least the fame hadn't gone to his head. Despite his father and questionable beginnings, Nathan Scott had turned out to be a pretty decent guy.

"Nate, I know who you are and what you do. God, everybody does!"

He looked at the ground with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"It's what you've always wanted, ever since we were little kids. I'm glad you guys made it to the NBA. You certainly deserve all the success that's come your way."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that. You didn't happen to catch the game tonight, did you?"

"Actually, I did", she replied, tucking a stray piece of dark hair behind one ear.

"It was great. Sorry you guys lost but it was a good hustle. You scared me half to death with that bad fall at the top of the third but other than that it was good."

"We still should have won that game tonight but I guess the whole team was just a little off. You should be used to falls and stuff by now. You were there when Luke and I used to play down by the River Court and someone was always falling and getting busted up down there."

She smiled and they both fondly remembered the good old days of their childhood in Tree Hill.

"I remember", she said. "You guys were wonderful then and you're wonderful now. Congratulations..."

Brooke's voice trailed off and her eyes grew a deeper shade of the pale green. Nathan turned to follow her gaze and he gulped as he found himself staring at the same sight. Lucas was walking out of the convenience store with Nate's girlfriend, Megan and they were heading straight towards them. At first neither he seemed not to pay much attention, thinking it was another autograph seeker but as Luke took a second glance, he felt his heart stop.

"Brooke?" he asked with a look of surprise and a wavering voice.

"Hi, Broody...", she stammered as she greeted him with an old nickname.

This was the very meeting she had visualized in her mind so many times before but no amount of dreaming would ever prepare her for the real thing. The silence was deafening and uncomfortable. Nathan cleared his throat and took the initiative.

"Megan, this is a friend we grew up with back in Tree Hill, Brooke Davis. Broke, this is my girlfriend, Megan Powell."

The women smiled and shook hands. Megan was blonde, petite and cute...just the way Nathan had always liked them.

"Luke, I just happened to run into Brooke. She is living and working here in Orlando now", Nathan continued.

Lucas' facial expression was like stone, his normally expressive eyes so void of all emotion.

"That's cool. It's good to see you, Brooke. Now if you'll excuse me..."

He hurriedly brushed past Megan on to the rental car, almost knocking the poor girl down in an effort to get away. Brooke turned her head and looked away, obviously upset. Nathan gently touched her arm.

"What did you expect, Brooke?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess you're right. It's not like I expected him to greet me with open arms or anything. I doubt he ever wants to see me again."

"That's not true. It's just really hard for him and you know how stubborn Luke can be. Hell, he's a Scott after all. A lot of stuff went down between you guys and it's gonna take a lot to get through all that."

Brooke nodded with a sad smile.

"I know. I guess it was just a bad idea for all this. I'm sorry..."

"No", Nathan said. "Wait. It's not a mistake. I'm certainly glad I ran into you tonight. Once upon a time we were all really close and I miss that. I miss your friendship. You and Lucas have to resolve your differences but I'd kind of like to catch up on old times. We're on our way back to the hotel and after that a bunch of the team is gonna get together for drinks at a club. We need to wind down and I'd love for you to join us."

"I don't know, Nathan", she hesitated. "I don't think Lucas would really appreciate that..."

"Don't worry about him. Besides, you guys were bound to run into one another at some time, right? Some time just happened to be tonight."

"I know. I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought I was."

"It's cool. How about this? You meet me, we have one drink, play a little catch up, you get to know Meg and if it still sucks and you're still uncomfortable about Luke, then you can take off."

Brooke smiled at the persistence.

"One drink and then I'm free to bail?"

"Absolutely."

"Then you're on, Scott. I guess I'll see you later."

Nathan nodded and smiled with his small victory while Brooke could only sigh. She watched Lucas drive off in the rental car, his eyes focused ahead looking anywhere but in her direction. It was the meeting she had dreamt about for years and now the moment was there. Once again the outcome would be up to fate.


	5. Questions Unanswered

Brooke hated the feeling of losing control and she had definitely lost it, she thought as she walked into the smoke filled club. The music was loud and the place was packed, so full that she almost couldn't see Nathan sitting in the VIP section. He noticed her and motioned for her to join him and his friends.

"Listen up everubody. This is a very special friend of mine. We kind of grew up together and by chance tonight I happened to run into her after not seeing her in ages. Let me introduce you to everybody."

Brooke smiled and shook hands with various basketball players and their wives and girlfriends. Although she didn't know them all by name, she recognized faces and based upon the lavish treatment their party was receiving, it was pretty safe to say she was hobnobbing with the NBA's elite. Despite being so rich and famous, everyone seemed to be gracious and friendly. Brooke chatted casually with Nathan for the most part then joined Megan for a beer and game of pool. To Brooke's surprise, Megan was an excellent and was as down to earth and friendly as she was beautiful.

As the hours passed, Brooke relaxed considerably and although she was having a pleasant time, her attention kept diverting to the developing scene in the middle of the dance floor. There was Lucas whooping it up, surrounded by at least five scantily clad girls, having a blast dancing. The girls were all over him and like an octopus, he happily returned the favor. Every five seconds he was downing a shot of whatever anyone was handing him and loving every moment. Brooke shook her head. This was not the man she knew. Of course he liked to party and have the occasional drink, but it was never like Luke to get belligerently, sloppy drunk and make an ass of himself. And shaking his ass on the floor? Hell, she'd practically had to hold a knife to his throat during the senior prom! Closing her eyes, she vowed to remove the image from her brain. She wasn't Luke's mother, wife, or keeper. What he chose to do now was simply none of her business she told herself as Megan nailed another difficult shot. A few minutes later she sank the eight ball and as Brooke looked up, the corner of her eye barely caught Lucas slipping out of the club. Concern filled her being as Nathan walked over and announced that he wanted to take over Brooke's place and be the one to defeat his girlfriend.

"Go after him", he whispered in her ear.

Nathan didn't have to say it twice. Brooke hurried out the exit and looked around the busy boulevard. Lucas had only made it about a block up the street, slumped over the sidewalk.

"Hey Broody", she said in a soft voice.

"Hey Cheery", he muttered, using the nickname he had given her to counter "Broody".

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine", he mumbled, not looking at her. "I'm just trying to catch a cab back to the hotel."

"My car is here. It's parked out back. The hotel isn't far and it's on my way home. I could give you a ride."

"No thanks."

"It's cool. I'm just a little worried. It might take a while to get a taxi to stop and you're in no condition to drive yourself anywhere. I'd feel better if I dropped you off", she said in a pleading voice.

Too tired and drunk to answer, Lucas simply nodded his head and followed her to the parking lot. They climbed in the car, the soft tunes of a local alternative rock station was the only thing breaking the silence. Although the drive there took less than ten minutes, to the passengers inside the car, it felt like a lifetime. Lucas leaned his head against the car window for support as Brooke parked it in the lot of the Ritz Carlton. She got out and slowly opened the passenger door, gently guiding Luke to his feet. They arrived on the top floor and he fumbled around in the pockets of his jeans for his wallet and room key. A few seconds later he opened the door. Brooke stood there and he invited her in. The room was nice and the view was breathtaking. He opened the balcony door and it was hard not to get lost in the soft summer breeze.

"You want a drink or something?"

Brooke shook her head.

"I'm fine", she answered as he poured himself a glass of ice water.

"Thanks for the ride", he said in a voice that was barely audible.

"No problem. I just wanted to make sure you would be okay and all."

"I'm okay", he said, standing up and nearly falling over.

"Lucas, let me help you..."

He tried to resist but was helpless as she helped him lie down on the bed. His breath reeked of Jack Daniels and tequila as she removed his shoes.

"Lie down. Nathan will be here soon."

He closed his eyes and she was overcome with the urge to touch him, hold him, take care of him...

"Why?" he whispered.

"What?"

"I just need to know one thing, Brooke. What happened to us? Why did you leave?"

She closed her eyes at the mere mention of the question that had haunted her for years.

"Luke..."

"Answer me", he said. "You owe me that much."

Brooke was cornered between a rock and a hard place. Her heart pounded lightly and her stomach was tied in knots. Emotionally, she was not ready to deal with him. Not now, maybe not ever.

"I can't do this with you right now...", she sobbed as she grabbed her keys and ran for the door. "I'm sorry, Lucas."

* * *

Brooke pulled the covers over her head and prayed she could stay there forever but the alarm clock was relentless. No matter how awful she felt, she had a job to do, commitments to fulfill. In a trance almost, she showered, dressed, and fought her way through the morning traffic to work. No amount of make up could hide the visible circles underneath her eyes or the worry tormenting her heart. She was ate up inside with confusion and hurt. The minutes of the day seemed to drag on like an eternity.

"Get yourself together", Tarah had whispered along with a reassuring hug. "Things will be okay."

Brooke knew fully well she had to get herself together. Life had to go on as it had before Lucas had fallen back into her life. She was an independent woman and it was important to regain that control. After work, she enjoyed a lengthy work out at the gym, an hour in the spa, and treated herself to a home cooked meal. A hot bubble bath was the perfect finisher to a long and treacherous 24 hours. For hours she indulged in the garden tub letting all her tears and frustrations out for a final time. After drying off and changing into an over sized white tee shirt, she relaxed on the sofa to watch a little television. The Mary Tyler Moore show, one of her all time favorites. Brooke smiled. She had come along way from that loving to shop, shallow cheerleader who lived for the latest episode of the "Real World". She had grown up and was a different person now. A glass of wine and a classic television show was just as fulfilling as a shopping spree at the mall or hitting up the hottest clubs with her girlfriends. It was a TV Land marathon and after three episodes and two glasses of wine, Brooke found herself dozing off. A knock at the door jarred her from slumber.

"Hold on", she called out, not bothering to grab her robe.

It was late and since Tarah lived only a few blocks away, it wasn't uncommon for the woman to stop by. She unlocked the door but kept the chain latched, opening up to see who was on the other side. It wasn't Tarah, the lone figure was a tall and slender male.

"Luke... is that you?"

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

She stood back and allowed him to enter her place, quickly excusing herself to fetch her robe. She slipped it on and desperately tried to do something with her still damp, long locks.

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat? Coffee, water, tea, soda pop?"

"No thanks, I'm good", he responded. "This is a real nice place you got here, Brooke."

"Thank you", she nodded. "Look, if you don't mind me asking, how did you find out where I live?"

"Your Gran", he grinned sheepishly and it made her smile as well.

She should have known who was behind it all.

"Big surprise there, huh? I'm glad you came over. I wanted to apologize to you, you know, about the other night and all."

"Why?" he asked with a hurt tone. "Running away is what you do best."

His words stung like a fist.

"I deserved that one", she admitted. "I was wrong but I sincerely hope you didn't come over here to throw insults at me."

"I honestly don't know why I came here", Lucas said, looking her in the eye for the first time in years. "I just had to. I guess I came here to find out about the truth. I need to know, Brooke. You can't run and hide anymore."

He was right and deep down she knew it.

"I don't know what to tell you, Luke. What do you want to hear? The truth? What truth is that?"

"Damn you", he cursed, getting up. "Would you quit talking in circles? My God, I'd respect you a hell of a lot more if you'd just play it straight with me for once. Be honest, Brooke. Tell me how me and my basketball just wasn't good enough for you."

"Oh, that is such bullshit! Lucas, you know damned well it wasn't like that."

"What was it like, then? Please enlighten me because I have no idea."

"I wasn't with you because of basketball or where you lived or what kind of car your parents drove..."

"Why were you with me?"

"Because...

"Because what? Just spill it, Brooke. Tell the truth. Confessions are like potato chips, why stop with just one?"

Tears stung Brooke's eyes. The confrontation had been years in the making but no amount of preparing mentally had readied her for their face to face meeting.

"Because you were different. Because you were a sweet boy with a good heart. Because you treated me like a human being, like a lady...like I was actually something special. Because I loved you, Luke."

It hurt him to see her cry but the anger built up inside for so many years would not allow his demeanor to soften.

"Well if you loved me so much, you sure had a shitty way of showing it."

"Yeah? Maybe I did. Maybe I made mistakes, Luke. I live with that every day. And you have a right to be mad and yell at me and hate me. I guess I deserve that. But I did love you. I loved you very much and that is the truth. And when I left, I still loved you. It wasn't over for me then and I don't know if it's even over for me now because...because I still love you."

There it was. Words and feelings trapped inside for so long were now out. Brooke closed her eyes and immediately wished she could recall those fateful last sentences. Just by the look on his face she knew right away that she had said too much. But it was too late. The words had already been spoken. All cards were on the table and it was time for both of them to face the music.


	6. Forever's Promise

Lucas raised his head and stared at her intently. Those words were more powerful than anything he had ever heard or felt before. It affected him to hear it and touched her even more to say it out loud for the first time. The situation had come to a head and things were out of control. Tears spilled down Brooke's cheeks as she felt an emotional breakdown peak. In a frenzy she stood and walked over to the door, opening it.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have said that. I cannot do this right now", she sobbed. "Please. You have to leave now."

Almost mechanically he stood and followed her to leave. One foot out the doorway he stopped and turned to face her. Their eyes locked in an overwhelming gaze. The tension in the air was so thick it could be sliced with a knife.

"Do you really want me to leave?" he breathed.

She nodded as her tears continued to fall down her pretty face. His hand shook as he touched her chin, tilting it upwards to meet his face.

"Look me in the eye right now and tell me you want me to go."

Her mind was screaming for him to leave, to walk right out of there but her heart just couldn't transmit the words to her mouth. Lucas purposely lowered his face onto hers and their lips met in the place that was once so familiar. The chemistry was amazing and neither person could have pulled away even if they had wanted to. Losing themselves in the moment, they succumbed to passion, closing the front door and kissing all the way to her bedroom. Brooke's hands pulled Luke's shirt over his head and he instinctively removed hers as well. She felt timid and shy as she stood before him in just a skimpy pair of panties but all inhibitions quickly disappeared as they kissed again. Gently pushing her down on the bed, he removed all his clothing and she was taken aback as she stared at that familiar beautiful naked form. He was truly an incredible creature she thought, as they didn't communicate verbally but their actions spoke a thousand words. Physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually every part of her ached for him. In one swift motion he removed her thong and entered her causing both of them to gasp upon insertion. Moans and tears emitting from her body were uncontrollable and Lucas caressed her as they made love. The pleasure was beyond any words or emotions as with one final thrust they exploded together .

"Are you alright?" he whispered. "Your legs are trembling."

They both silently remembered another incident as her body had shivered next to his: It was the last few days of the hot summer in which Lucas and Brooke had found so much love and pleasure in each other. In two days she was due back to Boston and the local Carolina kids were throwing a "good-bye" to summer party. It was being held at the lake not far from Tree Hill High but Brooke had not dared to even ask Gran's permission. They would be out way after eleven and unchaperoned at that; no way would Gran ever agree to such a thing and both Lucas and Brooke were well aware of that fact.

So when they were sure her grandparents were fast asleep, Lucas crept to her window. Barefoot, she carefully climbed down and he carried her piggy back style the two miles or so to the spot of the get together. About ten of the local kids had gathered and there was a bonfire where some people were toasting marshmallows. Brooke held her stick over the fire and Lucas smiled as he took it from her.

"I'll do it, you always burn yours", he smiled.

She grinned and reached to light up a cigarette. One of Luke's friends, a skinny yet slightly adorable kid named Mouth, who was a few years younger removed a Marlboro light from her pack and put it between his lips.

"Would you not smoke?" Lucas asked his girlfriend, rather exasperated. "That really gets on my nerves and it's a filthy, funky, disgusting habit. You know I hate when you do that!"

Brooke did not like the young man's tone. She thoroughly resented when he or anyone for that matter was bossy towards her.

"Lucas Scott, do not raise your voice at me! You don't tell me what to do."

He knew he would get nowhere fast if he came at her as some sort of authority. She was way too independent for that.

"Baby, calm down", he said, trying a more subtle approach. "I wasn't trying to be a jerk, it's just that you promised me you would quit and I don't want anything to happen to you."

She could never resist that low and sexy voice and especially those broody, mysterious eyes. Brooke smiled and snuffed out the cigarette as they ate their toasted marshmallows together, lost in their own little world of teenage puppy love. A loud hacking sound interrupted them as they turned to see poor Mouth literally choking to death on his Marlboro.

"Give me that, you jack ass", Nathan said as he snatched it from Mouth causing anyone within earshot to laugh.

Lucas kissed Brooke and guided her by the hand.

"Come with me", he smiled as he led her to a tent set up not far from the others. "Baby, I just wanted us to have a little private time together", he whispered.

"I know", she said sadly. "I'm going back up north soon."

"I know, Brooke. I'm gonna miss you so much. I love you."

"I love you, too", she agreed, "and I'm gonna miss you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Know what I'll miss most?"

"What?" she smiled.

"I'm gonna miss your smile."

"My smile?"

"Yeah. It sounds kind of corny but I love your smile. You have a great smile and the cutest little dimples", he grinned shyly.

"Aw, sweetheart, that's not corny, it's so sweet."

"I guess when people are in love they are allowed to be corny."

Brooke stroked the palm of Luke's hand.

"When people are in love they are also allowed to do other things."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke looked him right in the eye.

"Lucas, we've been together for a long time and you know how I feel about you. We're in love and I think it's time for us to make love."

Lucas took a deep breath as he looked at her mischievous grin. Her invitation was the words any guy in his right mind would long to hear. She had been propositioning him forever and he God knew how much he wanted her but Lucas had been the one to hold out. He had been with other girls before but this time he was in love and he wanted it to be special. He had wanted things to be right between them, he was waiting for the perfect moment.

"Brooke, wait. We've talked about this before and I thought we decided to, you know, wait..."

Brooke sighed almost in defeat.

"What's the matter. Don't you want me, Luke?"

He stared at the beautiful young woman before him and his heart swelled with love.

"Brooke, how can you even ask me that. Baby, I want you so bad it hurts. Do you have any idea just how much you mean to me? This is our first time together and I just want you to be sure. I want you to be ready. I don't want to push you into anything."

"It's not like that. I love you and I want to be with you. We've held on this long and I don't want to wait anymore. It's right...it's time. I just want to make you happy, Lucas. Babe, I want to rock your world."

The dimples were in full view as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

They kissed, sweet and soft at first, then more passionate. Luke's body trembled from want but he knew he had to take his time and be gentle with her. Brooke closed her eyes. Sure she had been with other guys...lots of them and sex had been no big deal. She did love Lucas but he was hot and he was her boyfriend and she wanted his body, pure and simple.

Brooke grinned as Lucas undressed her as if he was opening a package that had been marked fragile. His gentle nature took her by surprise. Usually at that point clothes were being ripped off with buttons flying and zippers breaking. But with Lucas it was just the opposite. For her there was romance and tenderness, the kind of things you read about in sappy novels. For him, her naked body was the single most beautiful and amazing sight he had ever seen. Brooke kissed him fully again on the lips, yet so excited in anticipation of what was to come. As she looked at his nude body for the first time, her eyes widened a bit with terror.

"Brooke...you okay?"

She bit her lip with a worried look then her entire face broke out into a smile.

"I'm fine, it's just that...well, you're a little bit bigger than I'm used to."

He smiled and tried not to let the compliment go straight to his head as he desperately contained his blush.

"I don't want to hurt you, Brooke. I'll go slow, alright?"

She shrugged.

"I don't care, Luke. Hurt me."

He held her close and slowly entered her. She let out a small groan and dug her nails into his back.

"Babe, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. The feeling was indescribable. Slow and deep, Lucas maneuvered himself in and out of her body, relishing the intense pleasure he felt from her wetness and warmth. As he made love to her, he whispered her name and how beautiful she was in her ear. After about an hour, he released, careful not to do so inside her. When it was over, they held onto each other for dear life, Luke wiping the fresh tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"You okay? I didn't want to hurt you, Brooke. I tried to take it easy. You should have said something."

"You didn't hurt me, Luke. It's okay."

"Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy", she smiled through tears. "Lucas, I...I've never felt this way. I mean, the sex was great but it was so much more than that. It was beautiful. I have never felt so loved or so close to someone as I feel to you right now."

Lucas nodded. It made him happy that she was so happy. He felt the same way. He knew in his heart it had been the right choice to wait.

"I don't want to get you pregnant", he whispered after a while

"And I don't want to get pregnant. I'm not on the Pill, Luke. Were you careful?"

"Yeah", he nodded. "I was. You trust me, right?"

"With everything I am", she replied.

Lucas kissed her again and sighed.

"You sure I didn't hurt you?"

"It hurt a little but I'm not crying about the pain. Pain is temporary, it goes away. I'm crying now because I'm so happy. What we just did was so beautiful Luke and I'm glad I waited. I wanted to have sex with you for so long but now I'm glad we waited. You were right. It was really something special and it was absolutely perfect."

He smiled at his the moon light cast an exotic glow across his girlfriend's already angelic face.

"Brooke, I love you. I really, really do. I never even thought it was possible to have these strong feelings for another human being but I want you to know you're everything to me. I live for you, I'd die for you...and I'll always be there for you, we will always be together no matter what."

Brooke buried her face into his strong chest that was dampened from their sweat. She smiled as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, Luke's promise of "forever" still lingering in her mind.


	7. Stuck In A Moment

**_Author's Note: I'd just like to thank everyone for all the amazing feedback. I am a Brucas fan but I find it really hard to write for them when they are the main characters of the story. So I took it in a bit of a different direction and I thank you guys for giving it a chance. I have three other fics going on now and an outline for three more and I wasn't quite sure about this one so all the reviews definitely motivated me to keep writing. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts (good or bad)._**

Lying beside Lucas had always been such a comfortable and familiar thing for Brooke but as she lay rigidly beside his body, only confusion filled her thoughts. After all the years apart, after such a surprising and tense reunion, she could not believe that they had actually wound up in bed together. Sex was the last thing she had expected and as she pondered the situation. Mere inches away, Luke's thoughts mimicked her own. He had come over her place to talk, to seek a resolution, not for a roll in the sack. Now they had only made matters more complicated.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she answered.

"Look, I didn't mean for that to just happen. I don't want you to think I came over here just looking for a piece of ass", he tried to explain.

"I didn't think that."

"I shouldn't have initiated the situation like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I could have stopped you but I didn't. It was just as much my fault."

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair.

"There's no use in regrets and blames now, Brooke. It's over and done with and you know as well as I do that we can't change the past."

"I know", she whispered as Lucas sat up and put his clothes back on.

"I don't know what to say to you. We need to talk but I don't think that's a good idea for either one of us to do right now. I need to think about a lot of stuff. Your Gran gave me your number so I'll call you next week, okay? It's probably not a good idea that I stay here any longer right now."

She knew he was right. Neither person was thinking rationally at the moment.

"Alright", she sighed as she pulled the thin sheet up to her chin.

"I guess I'll talk to you later, then."

"Yeah...later."

"...Luke!" she cried out as he went to leave the room.

"Yeah?"

"I know it might not matter anymore but I want you to know that I meant it when I said I never stopped loving you. I just wanted you to know that", she said in a weak voice.

He nodded quietly.

"I know."

"And Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"I ...I need to know. Do you still love me?"

"Brooke..."

"Tell me the truth."

"Remember that first time between us in the tent? When I swore to you that no matter what happened that I'd always love you? Well, I meant that, Brooke, and it makes me want to kick myself for still having those feelings for you."

A single tear slid down her cheek as he turned and left, letting himself out of her place. As the door shut, she curled into a little ball and cried herself to sleep. She slept and cried all night and the following day so much that it was impossible to make it to work on time. She called in and around five o'clock when she was sure the office was beginning to clear out, she drove herself to work, hoping to accomplish the few things she still had left to do. The building was nearly empty and Brooke was thankful she could get some work done in peace. She tried as hard as she could but it was difficult to concentrate as thoughts of the previous night consumed her.

"Here."

Brooke jumped at the voice and the person behind her.

"Tarah, what the hell are you still doing here? Jesus Christ, you scared the living shit out of me!" she said as she took a mug of coffee from her friend's hand.

"I had meetings all day with some design firm and there was still stuff I had to get done here. I saw you looking all sad and serious and I figured you could use a cup of coffee and maybe a friend. I put a fresh pot on and I've got all the time in the world. Now what's going on?"

Brooke smiled. Tarah was a good friend and always knew just what to do to make her feel better in times of need. She desperately needed to get the feelings off her chest and Tarah was someone she could confide in. Brooke took a deep breath and spilled the whole story.

"...Oh my God, you fucked him!"

"Tarah, damn! Will you lower your voice? I don't need everybody within a five block radius knowing all my business."

"Sorry, I'm just so shocked."

"Me too. It was so totally unexpected."

"So...was it any good?" Tarah's eyes danced with mischief.

"Tarah!"

"What? Inquiring minds want to know."

Brooke blushed.

"Well of course it was good, I mean, Lucas always has been fantastic in bed. In fact he is the best lover I've ever had but that's beside the point. The sex this time was different. It wasn't like before when it was sweet and slow and meaningful. This time we were so passionate and aggressive...even though it physically was great, at the same time it was so cold and distant."

"I don't know, girl. A lot has happened between you two."

"Yeah and it didn't help that I admitted to him that I still love him."

"You what? Get the fuck out!"

"I'm serious, Tarah and guess what? He said it back."

"You're shitting me."

"I'm not."

"So what's the problem then? What's the big hold up?"

Brooke shrugged.

"It shouldn't have happened like that between us. We need to talk and after sleeping together again, neither one of us was in the right state of mind for a discussion."

"I hear you on that one but this is really getting to you, kid. And I'm willing to bet money that Lucas is just as torn up over this situation as you are. You guys need to talk and work something out once and for all. Who knows, you both still love each other, maybe you can get back together."

"Not likely", Brooke shook her head. "Too much has happened and honestly I don't even know if I could handle being with him again like that. I don't know what I want and he doesn't know what he wants. I guess when or even if he calls me next week, I'll find out."


	8. Going Back

Brooke couldn't stop staring up at the ceiling. 1,042. That's how many little crinkly designs she had counted on the ceiling of the Hilton room 342 that was acting as a temporary home while she and Tarah were in Chicago on a business trip their firm had sponsored for a Procedures and Analysis seminar. Brooke's body was tired and she was mentally worn. Normally the occasional company travel to various parts of the U.S. was considered a perk but hopping on a plane across the country and sitting through three days of treacherously boring business briefings had beeke like staying at the Hilton. It was probably her favorite hotel chain. The rooms were always so clean and nice, they always have a nice gym on the first floor and the pillows are always fluffed just right. She was big on the fluffy pillow thing and that along with an afternoon at the spa provided the relaxation she so desperately needed. Still even a fun day filled with shopping and pampering hadn't been able to erase Lucas Scott completely from her mind.  
  
Brooke yawned again and even thought about getting to the lobby restaurant for the breakfast bar but at the last minute decided against it. She only had her to tears but it hadn't been all bad. At least Tarah was there for company. All expenses were prepaid by the company and at least the women had been put up in the Hilton. Actually, Brooke like staying at the Hilton. It was probably her favorite hotel chain. The rooms were always so clean and nice, they always have a nice gym on the first floor and the pillows are always fluffed just right. She was big on the fluffy pillow thing and that along with an afternoon at the spa provided the relaxation she so desperately needed. Still even a fun day filled with shopping and pampering hadn't been able to erase Lucas Scott completely from her mind.  
  
Brooke yawned again and even thought about getting to the lobby restaurant for the breakfast bar but at the last minute decided against it. She only had about ten minutes to make it so instead opted to watch a little TV. TV was so boring lately, she thought, as she bounced from one stupid reality show to the next before half heartedly settling on some golf tournament on ESPN. Across the room on the other bed, Tarah yawned in a deepened slumber. She looked utterly peaceful and content and Brooke silently wished that sleep would come for herself that easily. It had been weeks since she had slept more than a few hours and when she did, the nights were often spent tossing and turning. It amazed her that the presence of one man had the ability to alter her entire way of life. With Luke on the brain it was hard to focus at work, difficult to get a good night's sleep and all hopes of a normal social life had been flushed down the toilet. The once enjoyable club scene now seemed fickle and shallow. When she was around her girlfriends, it was hard to think and when she was alone all she did was think. Sometimes she thought she might go crazy but at least there was Tarah. Tarah was a good friend who gave good advice and was always up for a talk.

"Psst...Tarah! Hey Tarah, you awake girl?"

Sp much for always being up for a talk. Tarah was dead to the world. Never deterred, in typical Brooke Davis fashion, she rolled up a piece of paper and tossed it, aiming it straight at the head of her sleeping friend.

"Tarah? You awake?"

"Now I am", the other woman muttered. "Must have something to do with the giant paper ball that just landed on the side of my face."

"Oh", Brooke said sadly.

Tarah couldn't help but smile. Brooke, ever the brat, was giving her the puppy dog eyes. And who could resist those?

"Okay, okay, I'm up now you dork. What's going on? How long have you been awake?"

"Oh since about four a.m. unfortunately", she answered, rolling her eyes."Uh oh. Everything okay?" Tarah asked as she stretched again before getting up to go to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess."  
  
"Cool. You wanna grab something to eat...Jesus, it smells like smoke in here."  
  
"Must have been the people who stayed here before us", Brooke offered sheepishly.  
  
Tarah shot her a knowing look and Brooke half smiled. She had been a cigarette smoker on and off since her teenage years but it was much easier to succumb to the urges of habit in times of mental and emotional crisis. It was a definite nerve soother and Lucas Scott had definitely been on her nerves as of late. "Yeah right", Tarah laughed. "Okay girl, talk to me. You've fallen of the nicotine wagon yet again so apparently this is more serious than I thought. Now what's going on?" 

"Well, I hate to beat a dead horse and keep bugging you with this again but..."

"But it's the talented Mr. Scott, right?"

"How did you guess?" Brooke teased sarcastically.

"Because you've been noticeably different ever since he came back into your life."

"Tarah, he's not in my life."

"May as well be. He's in your thoughts and more importantly he's in your heart. I just hate seeing you like this Brooke. You're my friend and I care about you but you haven't been yourself lately. Normally you're this feisty, borderline annoyingly cheery, fun, crazy chick...the life of the party. Lately you're all quiet and withdrawn and reserved. I don't like it. I know you have a lot on your mind but I hate seeing you like this."

"Trust me, I hate feeling like this."

"Well then do something about it. Resolve the situation once and for all."

"How? I've tried to think of how to do that at least a hundred times."

"Okay...there is a lot of tension from you and Luke dating back to things that happened in your past, stuff that never got resolved, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you do admit that he has been on your mind for a while, even before you saw him and even before you went to visit your Gran?"

"Yeah."

"Then you see him again, it's really tense and awkward, you guys fight, have sex and then leave things totally up in the air once again."

"Something like that. Tarah, what are you getting at?"

"Brooke, I am saying the only way to solve this is to have the big confrontation and come clean. Put everything out on the table. Talk. It might hurt bringing up painful stuff from the past but I'm telling you, neither one of you is going to have a very peaceful future unless you bury this situation once and for all. I see it killing you inside and I'm sure it's doing the same thing to him."

Brooke sighed as she knew her friend was right. Still talking things out with Luke was more complicated than it seemed. So much had happened between them.

"It's not that easy, Tarah. I wish I could pick up the phone and confront him and get all this crap settled once and for all."

"Then don't", Tarah shrugged. "Don't call him."

"But if I don't call and he doesn't call me, then how are we ever gonna get this figured out?"

Tarah gave her a look that spoke a thousand words. It didn't take a genius to know what she was implying and the very thought made Brooke want to throw up.

"No! Oh my God, Tarah are you...no way!"

"What?"

"I do not want to see him in person again!"

"It's not about what you want, it's about what you need. You can't avoid the situation forever and what else are you going to do? Play phone tag for a few months? Figure out your past and future over Instant Messenger? Wait, I get it, send him some fan mail."

"Oh Tarah, you're being a tool."

"No, you're being a tool if you don't do this Brooke."

Brooke sighed with exasperation while thinking of excuses to avoid the inevitable.

"His team won't be in Orlando anymore this season."

"Ha! Is that the best you could come up with? That's weak, dude, real weak. See, they have this new little invention out and I think you happen to own one...it's called a car!"

"What Tarah? Am I supposed to just show up and tell him everything I feel and demand an explanation?"

"Yes!"

"Tarah..."

"One of you has to make the first move so you may as well quit being a big baby and go for it. Be the bigger person."

"What would I say?"

"The truth, whatever that is. And whatever is in your heart. Brooke, you can do this. You have to. It might not easy but in the end, I think it'll be worth it. Besides, this isn't some total stranger. This is someone you've known your whole life, someone you were very close to at one point. I'm telling you, go for it. Talk it out. You'll be glad you did. You owe it to him and more than that, you owe it to yourself."

As scared as she was, as much as Brooke didn't want to do it, she knew what she had to do. Tarah was right. Once upon a time Brooke had looked into looks eyes and saw her soul, her whole future. He was the one man she had loved and trusted more than anything. She had always been able to tell him any and every thing.

"So...what are you gonna do?"

Brooke nodded and took a deep breath.

"What I have to do. You're right Tarah. You're absolutely right. I have to do this and in order to do it, I have to go back to where it all started."


	9. Is It Worth It?

**Author's Note: With the exception of the first and last paragraphs, this chapter has been written in flashback mode. Just to avoid any confusion, the "present" scenes have been written in Italics.**

_Brooke crossed the South Carolina state line and silently cursed herself for letting Tarah talk her into such a harebrained scheme. She was halfway to Tree Hill so there was no sense in turning back around. Still she had no clue what she would say when she and Lucas came face to face again. She drove the interstate with only the company of her thoughts and she smiled as she fondly recollected the events that had started it all:_

Brooke had always been a tomboy as far back as she could remember. The summers spent down south were right up her alley as she enjoyed the trees, and the fresh air and the countryside. Her brother much preferred staying holed up in their grandparents' home playing the Nintendo but Brooke had to be free, running and playing in the woods behind the houses. It was when she was just eight years old that she met the people that lived up the street.

Dan Scott, who owned a car dealership and was one of the richest men in town, was friends with her grandfather. It was legendary small town gossip that Dan had managed to father two sons within three months. Karen Rowe, had been his high school sweetheart and found herself pregnant that summer after graduation. While away in college, Dan had met Deborah Bishop during freshmen orientation and after a couple months of dating, she was pregnant as well. For whatever reason, Dan had chosen to marry Deb and raise Nathan as a family while Karen had been left to fend for herself, raising Lucas as a struggling single mother.

Gran, friendly with both women, would visit Karen sometimes at the café she owned and Brooke was often drug along. Karen's mother, a woman most people in town referred to as Ms. Ella, often helped out. Soon little Brooke was making the trip on her own, totally endeared to Karen and her mother, the woman with the soothing voice and face of an angel. Ms. Ella was the kind of grandmother every kid wanted. She was sweet and comforting and always had a pan of fresh baked brownies waiting on the table. Ms. Ella was like a mother to the whole community...when Brooke got a skinned knee or elbow from playing around with the boys, it was Ms. Ella that she ran to. She truly loved the woman and her greatest memories were of the woman taking her to church or braiding her long hair on her grandmother's porch.

She also enjoyed spending time with the Scott brothers and due to the fact that there were no girls around her age, the boys became her closet friends. Lucas was quiet and more reserved, a nice and friendly boy while Nathan was the louder and wilder of the two. Even though he was the younger of the two brothers, he thoroughly enjoyed picking on Brooke and tormenting her like the younger sister he never had. Those first two summers in Tree Hill were some of the best times of her life and during the school year in Boston, she looked forward to the time to be spent in North Carolina. But the third summer, the year she was eleven, everything changed. The first day she went over to the cafe and was not greeted with a warm smile or homemade goods. Ms. Ella was tired all the time, her skin was a pale, pasty color and she was always tired. Gran explained that the woman was sick with this thing called cancer and that it was best not to hang around the cafe and be a bother. No one had quite explained the severity of the matter and it was a hard concept for Brooke to grasp. She loved Ms. Ella dearly and wanted to do something to help. As she sat at Gran's table eating supper one night, a thought crept into her mind. The next day, she grabbed a bottle of orange juice, and some Tylenol and walked over to Karen's Cafe. Ms. Ella was resting in the back.

"Brooke, what are you doing here, honey?"

"My Gran said you were sick. One time when I had a fever, my mommy gave me juice and a Tylenol and it made me all better. I don't know if a cancer is like having a fever but I brought you some medicine. Maybe it will help."

Fresh tears sprang to the older woman's eyes as her heart was warmed by the innocence of this beautiful child.

The summer dragged on and it wasn't nearly as fun. The week before Brooke and her brother were due back to Massachusetts, Ms. Ella died. Death was so permanent, so final and nobody had really bothered explaining it to her. All she knew was that everyone was so sad all of a sudden and it made her sad, too. She knew would never ever see Ms. Ella again and it seemed so unfair. In church, the Sunday school teacher taught the children about Heaven and angels and how wonderful God was. For the life of her Brooke couldn't understand why such a good God would take this beautiful lady away from all her friends and family and cause so much pain to everyone.

The day of the funeral, Brooke filed in the small church with her brother, parents, and grandparents. Solemnly they walked down the aisle towards the large wooden box placed directly in the center. Inside was Ms. Ella who looked like she was taking a nap. Brooke had never seen anyone so still before and it was a little frightening. Her tiny hand reached inside the coffin and touched Ms. Ella. Her body felt so cold and so stiff. A tear fell from Brooke's face and landed onto Ms Ella's. It looked like the dead woman was crying and Brooke couldn't bear to wipe it away. That single drop of water that contained so much feeling and emotion was the one thing she could give to Ms. Ella to take with her to eternity.

Brooke stood there for what seemed like forever until her father guided her to their place in the pews. The funeral service began and the family walked in. Brooke looked up and her eyes met with Luke's. Never would she forget that look of sorrow and agony etched on his young face as he had just lost one of the biggest parts of himself. The two kept eye contact for a long and a life long bond was formed from the deepest burrows of a shared grief. The summer after Ms. Ella died, Brooke did not return to Tree Hill.

The next year at the age of 13, she did go back and was shocked to see how much her friends had grown. Nate was ever the prankster, still teasing her relentlessly while Luke was more focused on his new obsession...basketball. The two brothers often played with other kids from town at the River Court. In particular, one of the older boys that played was a black kid nicknamed "Skills". Lucas and Nathan often had Brooke manning a video camera as they recorded their games but she was more interested in Skills who was absolutely gorgeous! Even though Nathan had teased her about her oily hair, developing acne, thick glasses and braces, Skills was always so nice to her and it somehow gave her the courage to reveal her true feelings. As Skills and Lucas were practicing with the varsity football team on the Tree Hill High School football field, she watched lovingly from the stands, sticking around until the boys were done.

"What are you doing, here, Short Stuff?" Skills asked, using his pet name for her.

"Waiting for you", she cooed.

"Well, I bet your Gran is fit to be tied right about now. It's late so hop in the truck with Luke and me. I'll give you a ride home."

Brooke sighed happily in victory as she climbed in between the two friends. As they pulled up to her driveway, she leaned over, grabbed Skills' face and planted a big wet one on his unsuspecting lips. He quickly pulled away and Lucas laughed out loud.

"Short Stuff, what the hell did you just do to me?" Skills laughed.

Brooke frowned. They weren't supposed to laugh at her.

"I...I kissed you. I love you, Skills."

"Come on, Short Stuff. You don't love me. You just think you do. It's called having a crush and everybody gets them."

Brooke felt her face blush from humiliation.

"I do too love you, Skills and you love me, too!" she wailed.

Skills felt terrible as he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, Short Syuff, I do love you but not in the way you love me. I love you like a little sister."

Brooke was embarrassed.

"You don't love me because I'm ugly. I'm ugly just like Nathan said."

"No, no, and don't ever let me hear you say that again. You're not ugly, I think you're a beautiful girl. Look at yourself. Short Stuff, you are a beautiful, beautiful girl and I swear if I was a few years younger, you'd have to beat me away with a stick."

Skills' treatment of a sensitive situation made her feel better and the next year when she returned, gone were the glasses, braces, and chubby pre teen. In her place was an unusually gorgeous, hourglass shaped young woman and the boys who couldn't believe their eyes, were definitely starting to take notice.

"I am hot and sweaty as hell", Lucas complained one night as he and Brooke were walking back from the River Court. "Let's go out for a swim in the lake."

"Nah, I don't feel like it", she told him. "I'm tired."

"I'll race you", he grinned.

For a girl, Brooke was one of the most determined and competitive people Lucas had ever met. She never backed down from anything and he knew a challenge would be the one thing to get her motivated. Sure enough they dove into the lake and swam until it got dark and the water was too chilly to stand. Laughing as they climbed out, it was the first time Lucas actually noticed just how pretty she was. For years they had swam around in that lake in their underwear but for the first time Luke felt himself having to shield the growing erection protruding from his body. It was a total turn on to see how her perky little nipples pressed against the bra and how pretty much everything was quite visible in the white underpants that were so wet they were now see through.

"What are you looking at, Scott?" she joked.

"You", he said, not joking.

"Why?" Brooke asked, a little uncomfortable.

"You're beautiful", Lucas whispered as he walked over to her and brushed a lock of wet hair out of her face.

Slowly, shyly but deliberately, the two shared the first kiss of many...

_It was the times like those, the good times, the sweet memories that had made all the pain worthwhile, Brooke thought to herself. She had no idea what she hoped to accomplish by showing up again in Tree Hill but if she could feel, even just for one more moment, how she felt that day the first time, Lucas Scott ever kissed her, then she knew it would all be worth it._


	10. Face to Face

**_Author's Note: So sorry for the lack of updates but I was going through a period where I simply wasn't inspired to write anything. Now everything is back on track so here is another chapter in this Brooke/Lucas "saga". Once again, thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. A big thank you to tardychick06 who reads everything I write and always takes the time to comment after every chapter. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story. _**

**_I'd like to take a minute and address recent criticisms to this story. First of all, everyone is entitled to their own opinion and I welcome you to share it with me and other readers. But I would like to explain that before I write, I always draft a complete chapter outline that sort of guides me where I want to go with the story. It may become slow or drag on at parts, but everything happens for a reason and I'm only trying to build up for the big climax. So I apologize if it feels like I am stalling. I like to have a good plot in my fics with plenty of drama and angst...this one is no different. So don't be upset if Brooke and Lucas don't find "happily ever after" right away. Whether you're reading fan fiction on this site or watching the actual show on the WB, think how boring it would actually be if there were no drama and problems and the characters were just happy and "perfect" all the time..._**

**__**

**__**

She had heard that he had built a lavish mansion somewhere on the outskirts of Charlotte, not far from his little brother's equally sprawling estate but when Lucas was in Tree Hill, he still called the house his mother, Karen, lived in, home. As she approached the road, Brooke's heart pounded loudly. She couldn't remember a time when she was so nervous as she climbed out of the car and approached the front door to ring the bell. After a few seconds, a petite and pretty brown haired woman who wasn't Karen, answered .

"Hi, is Luke here?"

The woman smiled but looked skeptical and Brooke laughed realizing the poor girl probably thought she was some fan or stalker.

"I'm sorry. My name is Brooke Davis and I'm a friend of Lucas and Nathan. Is he in, please?"

"Ashley, babe..."

Brooke's blood curled as she saw Lucas walk up to the doorway and slip his arms around the woman's thin waist. Tears of anguish and humiliation were fast approaching the corners of her eyes as she spun around on her heels and made a beeline back towards her car.

"Brooke, wait!" Lucas yelled after her as he was hot on her trail to the driveway.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed as loud as her voice would carry. "Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me again!"

"Jesus, Brooke, calm down. Lower your voice."

"Who is that woman?"

Lucas sheepishly stared at his feet.

"Answer me, motherfucker!"

"Ashley."

"Oh and is Ashley your girlfriend?"

Lucas hesitated for a moment as Brooke's angry eyes bore a hole through him.

"Yes", he said in a whisper.

Brooke punched him square in the chest.

"I hate you! How could you do this to me? You think cause you're Mr. Hot Shot NBA superstar that you can shit all over people and get away with it!"

"Calm down, Brooke."

"I will not calm down, damn you! I am not one of your little fans, Lucas. I don't worship you! I will stand here and be angry and yell at you, goddammitt, because you deserve it!"

"Brooke, please..."

The person identified as Ashley watched on with concern a few feet away.

"Luke, honey, is everything okay?"

"Everything's cool, babe, just go back inside", Lucas told her which only infuriated Brooke even more.

"Oh it's cool, huh? You think it's cool? There is nothing fucking cool about this! How about the truth for once? Why don't you go tell Ashley or whatever her name is that her perfect, wonderful boyfriend Lucas Scott was fucking my brains out less than 72 hours ago. Tell her that and see if she thinks it's cool."

"Brooke..."

"I see what you're doing. This is all about revenge, isn't it? You fucked me over just to get back at me for how I hurt you that day on the ferry with Dan Ferguson", she cried.

"What?" Lucas yelled, his eyes narrowing with anger. "What are you talking about? Me getting revenge on you? Brooke, that's just stupid! You are crazy. You are crazy and selfish. Me, me, me! That's all I ever hear about. Why does everything always have to be about you?"

"Oh no you don't! Don't turn this shit around on me! You're the one who showed up unexpected and uninvited at my door. You weasel your way back into my bed, tell me you love me, and I drive all this way to make amends with you only to have your unsuspecting girlfriend answer the door."

"Oh, you want to talk showing up unexpectedly? Uh, I'm sorry but I don't recall inviting you here today, Brooke."

His face was stone cold, void of all emotion except pure unadulterated anger.

"I wish I had never seen you again, Lucas Scott", Brooke sobbed.

He nodded slowly and avoided her gaze.

"Well, I'm beginning to wish the same thing", he replied quietly.

A million tears flooded from the gates of her eyes.

"I hate you", she whispered as she hopped in her car, screeching out of the driveway.

She was devastated and felt utterly destroyed and defeated. Not only was she humiliated, she had just lost the only man she had ever loved.

* * *

Karen Rowe pulled her station wagon in the carport next to her son's black Chevy Tahoe. Luke's truck was parked but the lights in the house were all turned off. She immediately noticed that Ashley's car was missing so she assumed the two were together. Karen let herself in and was surprised to see his only son sitting alone on the living room sofa.

"Lucas, what are you doing in the dark, honey? Where is Ashley?"

Lucas shrugged and looked downwards, too ashamed to look his mother in the eye.

"She's gone, Mom."

"Gone?"

"Just gone. It's over between us."

Karen did a double take. Lucas and Ashley made such a cute couple and the two seemed to really care about one another and have a solid, loving relationship. She couldn't imagine what could have gone so wrong in such a short period of time. The woman rested a sympathetic hand on her boy's shoulder.

"Couples break up and make up all the time, Luke. I'm sure whatever it is you're going through, you and Ashley will find a way to work it out."

"You don't understand, Mom. It's not just some petty lovers' quarrel. I really screwed up this time."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I cheated on her."

Karen closed his eyes.

"You what?"

"I cheated on Ashley."

"Luke, why in God's name would you do that? I can't believe you, you know better than that. I raised you better than that. And how many times have I warned you about those groupies that hang outside all the arenas and hotels. They're up to no good."

"Come on, Mom. You know me better than that. You did raise me better than that. I just didn't pick some pretty stranger out of a crowd...it was with Brooke."

"Brooke?"

"Yes", he nodded for emphasis.

"Now Lucas you know I love Brooke like a daughter, I always have. It's no secret she was the girl I hoped you would end up marrying but you two broke things off a long time ago. You've been seeing Ashley for a while now and I think she's a lovely girl. Now if you feel like you and Brooke can work it out, that's fine but the proper thing to do is to be honest with Ashley. You know it's not right to do what you did."

"I know. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt Ashley. She doesn't deserve that."

Karen shook her head.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you...what did you do, start feeling guilty and confess?"

"No. I should have and I wanted to but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought if I somehow could forget about it, I could pretend it never happened. That's when Brooke just showed up here this afternoon."

"Brooke drove all the way up here from Florida?"

Lucas sighed.

"She came to the show a few days ago and Nathan invited her to the bar with us afterwards. Seeing her again really messed me up. All these old feelings started stirring and I didn't know how to react. As much as I wanted to shut her out of my life completely, I just had to talk to her one last time for closure. It got pretty tense and emotional and one thing led to another. Afterwards, she told me that she still loved me. I admitted it, too."

"Oh Lucas..."

"I felt really horrible about everything so I just flew back here and hoped I could resume my life with Ashley and everything would be fine again just like it was a few weeks ago. It wasn't working, though. I swear if Brooke hadn't shown up here today, I would have cracked up by now."

"What happened?" Karen asked.

"When Brooke found out I had a girlfriend, she flipped. It was an awful scene out here in your driveway earlier. She was screaming and crying and accused me of trying to hurt her on purpose and that I was just using her for sex. She ended by saying how much she hated me and left me there with Ashley who wanted to know what the hell was going on. I didn't know what to do and Ash kept pressing for the truth so when she asked me who Brooke was, I told her. I ended up telling her everything...including what happened when I showed up at Brooke's place the other night."

"What did she say?"

"She cried. And that killed me because I know she how much she trusts me and I violated that trust. Mom, you know Ashely is a great girl. I do care about her and I thought she was all I ever wanted...beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, loyal. She's always there for me and she takes care of me and she believes in me and she's proud of me. Ashley is dependable, a sure thing who gives me everything I need and for one night I put that all on the line for sex with someone who doesn't support me, doesn't share my dreams and who walked out on me years ago without explanation."

"Wow. I guess Ashley must have been pretty upset but Lucas, sweetie, can you really blame her for leaving?"

"See that's the thing, Mom. She didn't leave. She should have. Ashley should have slapped me, spit in my face, told me what a horrible lying, cheating bastard I am and then she should have left...but she didn't. She didn't because she loves me. She forgave me and all she asked is that I commit to her a hundred percent...that means quit flirting with the girls in the club after the games and she wanted me to end things with Brooke. I didn't know if I was ready to agree to all that then she asked me if I still love Brooke and...well, I couldn't answer. I didn't have the balls to man up and be honest with her."

"You just didn't have the heart to hurt her, Luke", Karen sighed as she rubbed her son's shoulder.

"Too late for that. You know, I always tried to make Ashley happy. I'd do little things for her, give her stuff I knew she wanted. That was just my way of trying to give back for all the wonderful stuff she gave me. I guess I did a good job, didn't I? I gave her heartbreak."

"Lucas..."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I know I disappointed you..."

"Luke..."

"Brooke hurt me, I hurt her and we both hurt Ashley. I just didn't...well, I just don't want to end up like him."

Him. Karen knew who "him" was without a name ever being spoken. She fought back tears as she hugged her son.

"You're human, son. You were confused and you made a mistake. Sometimes we all make bad choices in our lives but you are not and you never will be like Dan Scott."

With those words, Lucas himself began to cry softly. How had everything come to be so screwed up? All of a sudden the money and the fame and the cars and the endorsements meant nothing. His heart had been ripped into a million pieces. The big star, the immortal protégé was a human being again...a boy once again broken, with only his mom for comfort.


	11. What Happens in Tree Hill, Stays in Tree...

**_Author's Note: Well this story is slowly winding down. Once again, I can't thank everybody enough for the reviews and all the support. I hope you all enjoy the final parts of this fic and I've already begun an outline on my next Brucas work. In the meantime, I have a Naley story in process and also a short "Peyton" fic oulined as well. As always, I look forward to any and all comments._**

**_Thanks again, for ALL the reviews but especially to Carys (for her attention to detail) : ) and Yana for some pretty cool advice!!!_**

Brooke was officially through with Lucas Scott and she sincerely regretted the day they had ever met. She blocked out all the hurt, confusion, hate, anger, along with the love and the good times. She wanted to be totally without emotion and simply forget the man ever existed. She purposely avoiding thinking about him, watching basketball wasn't even an option and Tarah had been forbidden from mentioning his name. Instead she turned to her work, the one constant in her adult life that could busy her through the tough times.

On the other hand, Lucas was experiencing similar emotions. He made amends with Ashley but the fact that she was so forgiving and understanding almost made him feel worse. He threw himself into his game, which had always been a sort of saving grace but the demons from the past still haunted his soul. Lucas knew he still loved Brooke and he could get used to feeling that way again but he knew he had to make things right. He loved her but could love alone be strong enough to repair the damage?

"M&S Architecture, how may I direct your call?"

After weeks of pondering, crying, and fretting, Lucas had finally summoned enough courage to pick up the phone and call Brooke at work. He'd had the conversation in his head a million times over but nothing could prepare him as the moment of truth finally arrived.

"Um, Brooke Davis, please", he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, sir, Miss Davis is out for the morning. Would you like to call back or perhaps I could direct you to her voice mail?"

"Please...", he practically pleaded.

Seconds later he heard the voice that made him melt.

"Thank you for calling M&S Architecture. You have reached the voicemail of Brooke Davis. I am either out of the office or away from my desk, however your call is very important to me. Please leave a name, number and brief message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a great day."

"Hey Brooke...it's me. It's Luke. Um, I just wanted to talk to you. I've been a real dick lately and I owe you an apology. I guess there's a lot of stuff we both need to talk about. You're probably still pretty pissed at me and you have every right to be but I just wanted to tell you that I hate the way we left things...and that I'm sorry. Look, I can't go through all this with you on an answering machine so please call me back when you get this. 910-555-0294...that's my private cell. So please call me whenever you get this...day or night. I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye."

It was funny how on her voice message she had said, "Your call is very important to me." Apparently not important enough. Two weeks had passed and he still hadn't heard from her. Heart broken but not surprised, he did his best to move on. He desperately needed a resolution, he yearned to hear her voice but he'd long given up hope. How could one meek apology left on an answering service erase almost ten years' worth of drama and angst?

* * *

Brooke's heart skipped several beats as she listened to the telephone message over and over again. A million times she picked up that phone and only once was she almost able to dial all the numbers. It wasn't worth it, she finally determined. She decided it best to let things be and just move on with life.

Brooke looked at things in a new perspective now. As she hurried home one balmy night, the neighbors a few doors down were giving away free kittens. Never much of a cat lover, Brooke's heart absolutely melted when she spotted the little solid white fur ball curled up in the corner of the basket. She fell in love and took him home. Her new pet was christened "Oscar" and strangely enough a kitten was a big help in easing some of her emotional scarring. She had her health, a dream job, financial security... and her cat. Life couldn't be that bad and she even decided to return a few calls from the billion messages left on her answering machine. Number one on the list was her parents. Brooke didn't particularly feel up to dealing with the drama but procrastinating would only prolong the pain.

"Mom? How's it going?"

"Well, well. It's a pleasant surprise to hear from you, stranger. I was just wondering where my daughter was and why she hasn't called me in ages."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Sorry but I've been real busy. How's Daddy?"

"Dad is fine but you would know that if you checked in on us more often..."

"Mom..."

"Okay, okay. I called you last week because I wanted you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Do you remember the Warner family? From our country club."

"How could I forget? I'll never forget all those boring parties of theirs you and Daddy used to drag us to, especially around Christmas time."

"Anyway", Mrs. Davis continued, ignoring her child's sarcasm. "I ran into their son, Grahm, not long ago. He was up from Connecticut where he has a very successful medical practice might I add. He has a few conferences coming up down south and a few in Florida. We thought it would be nice if you two could get together."

"What?" Brooke practically yelled. "Mom, tell me you didn't give him my number!"

"Why not? What's the harm?"

"The harm is that I hate the guy and you had no right to do that without asking my permission first."

"Oh Brooke. What is wrong with Graham Warner? He's such a nice fellow."

"Don't even think about playing matchmaker and trying to hook me up with that stiff, boring, arrogant, rude, pompous, sexist, personality of a floor lamp having idiot!"

"My goodness, will you control yourself? I was only trying to help. You need a man in your life."

Brooke tugged at her bottom lip as she fought to gain control. Her mother always had a way of getting under her skin. It never failed but her mischievous side had another idea...

"For your information, Mom, I do have a man in my life."

"You do?" Mrs. Davis asked, not bothering to hide her shock. "What's his name? What's he like?"

"He's a real cutie... piercing blue eyes, very sweet and attentive...his name is Oscar."

"Wow, dear, he sounds like quite the dream boat."

"Oh he is. He's awesome. As a matter of fact, he's here right now. Hold on for a sec, Mom, I'm gonna put him on."

Brooke giggled as she held her kitten up to the phone and he purred. Mrs. Davis was not amused.

"Must you be a smart ass all the time? Really, Brooke. You certainly aren't getting any younger. You should think about settling down and getting married."

"Geez, Mom, I am an independent woman. Men are nice to have but I don't need one to survive. Besides, I've had enough drama in my life as of late."

"What drama might that be?" the older woman huffed.

"You really want to know?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

Brooke, somehow knowing the conversation would come back to bite her in the ass, explained the whole Lucas fiasco to her mother.

"...Why are you still dealing with that Scott boy? Honestly, I thought that ridiculous relationship was over years ago."

"Mom, please. The last thing I need right now is for you to start bad mouthing Luke."

"I'm just trying to talk some sense into that thick skull of yours. Look at him. Trash is trash, no matter how many dollar signs surround it. I've seen him parading around on national television with that brother of his...that' s awful. It's a real disgrace, that little scandal of Dan Scott's. Anyway, those two need to grow up and get real jobs. Prancing around with a ball is no way to make a living."

"Mother..."

"Don't defend him, Brooke. He is a no good, lying, trashy little bastard. Look what he did to you! Just like the snake he is, trying to slither his way into your bed. And you should be ashamed for letting him. He isn't good enough for you."

Brooke felt like her head was going to explode. She had endured this same lecture for years and finally she'd had enough. Regardless of what had happened, her mother had no right to speak that way about him. She didn't know him, not the real Lucas.

"Mom, just stop, okay? Please! I don't want to talk about this with you, not now, not ever. You are the real reason Luke and I aren't together now. Admit the truth. It's not that he isn't good enough for me, it's that he was never good enough for you! It never mattered to you that he's a decent person and that he treated me like a queen and made me happy. You only cared about the fact that he didn't come from a rich family."

"Brooke Elizabeth Davis, do not raise your voice at me! I am still your mother and I'm only trying to protect you. The little 'incident' needs to be best forgotten. It all worked out in the end for you."

"No, Mom, it all worked out for you and that's all you ever cared about anyway. You won because Lucas and I aren't together but I can't forgive you for the things you've done. I hope you're happy because I'm pretty fucking miserable right about now."

"Brooke..."

"Mom, I'm going to hang up now and I think it's best that we don't talk for a while, at least until I calm down about this and get thing resolved. I just can't deal with this right now and I can't deal with you."

Brooke slammed the receiver down without another word. The painful and shame filled secret that she had tried so hard to repress for so many years had finally resurfaced its ugly head. Brooke could no longer run or hide and she knew it. It was time for the truth to be told. She owed it to herself...and more importantly to Lucas.


	12. Where Do We Go From Here?

**_Author's Note: The end has come...finally! Thanks for everyone sticking with this and thank you all for reviews, comments and suggestions. I am thrilled to be done with my first "Brucas" fic and even happier I survived the flaming. To all who enjoyed this, I appreciate you and I hope you continue to read my other stories (present and future) on this site!!_**

Brooke took a nervous breath as she pushed through the double doors of the Bobcats training center. The building was eerily quiet but in the distance she could hear the familiar sound of a basketball bouncing off the floor.

"Who's you favorite?"

Brooke's train of thought was interrupted as she looked down at an adorable red head little boy all of about ten years old who was tugging at her hand.

"Huh?"

"Your favorite Bobcat player? Nathan Scott is cool but I think I like Jason Hart the best. He's really cool when fans come here after practice sometimes for autographs."

Brooke smiled at the child.

"Actually, sweetie, I think I'm here for Luke Scott."

"He's pretty good with the fade away."

Brooke nodded as voices could be heard emerging from the court. Practice was over and various players were leaving the gym, some swamped by the small crowd of autograph seekers. Her heart sank as there was no sign of either Scott brother but she knew she had come to far to back down now. Sighing, she slipped into the private court area hoping to catch a glance of a familiar face. A few feet away bouncing the ball by the locker room, she finally saw him. Butterflies swam in her stomach as she took the few steps to approach him.

"Well Broody I see you're still the last one off the court. Guess some things never change."

He froze at the sound of her voice, turning slowly and hoping that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

"Brooke...", he said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

There was no need for tension and animosity, they had gone through all those motions already. Now it was time to talk things over and handle it like rational adults.

"Excuse me ma'am, you can't be in here", a security guard said as he walked by.

"It's okay, Reggie", Lucas sighed. "She's with me."

The guard nodded as Lucas whispered something to him and Brooke was ushered out to a waiting limo in the back parking lot. A half hour later, the Scott brothers joined her. Nathan hugged her but Lucas was silent on the ride that dropped off Nathan first then whisked them to the large house on the hill that Brooke presumed to be Luke's.

"You'd think I'd get enough of showing up unannounced?" she joked as they took a seat on a plush leather sofa.

"It's okay", he whispered. "I'm kind of glad you came. What's going on? What's on your mind?"

"Everything", she told him truthfully. "There is so much I have to tell you, so much I want to say but don't know how. I don't even know how to begin."

"Begin at the beginning, Brooke."

She took the longest and deepest breath of her life and began.

"We split up a very long time ago Lucas and I figured the best way to get over you was to block out all our memories, both good and bad and pretend the relationship never existed. For years I thought it was the right thing to do, only recently did I realize I was totally kidding myself. I didn't realize just how much I love and missed you until I saw you again. It hurt so bad because it brought back so many old feelings that I thought were dead. All I wanted to do was to make things good between us again. I wanted to hold you and love you and be with you. When you showed up at my door...God, I didn't know what to think. And it wasn't until after you left that it hit me that I can't live without you anymore. I love you and when you said it back, that gave me just the bit of hope I needed. I showed up in Tree Hill hoping we could put it back together again somehow. When I saw your girlfriend...it just destroyed me. The fact that I had been 'the other woman' for one night, the fact that you lied to me. I was angry and I wanted so badly to hate you but my heart just can't do that. I can't take this anymore, Luke. We need a resolution."

Lucas swallowed hard and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Everything you just said...I understand. I know I did a terrible thing to you and especially to Ashley by lying and cheating. I was wrong and I am more sorry for that than you'll ever know. She doesn't deserve the pain I put her through and neither do you but you really hurt me, Brooke. Dammitt, I loved you more than life itself. When we were together, those times were the best of my life and I never wanted it to end. You were my life, like my soul mate. I know things got a little rough for a while but I guess all couples experience that at one time or another. I thought we'd be strong enough to make it but you just left me. You walked out on me, you started seeing another guy and all of a sudden it was over just like that. You left me and it literally killed me. It was like being abandoned all over again...just like when my grandmother died and when Dan ignored me all those years. No matter what has happened and how well I've done and who I'm with, I never forgot you. For years I've lived with this. Brooke, you were my greatest joy and my greatest sorrow all at the same time. Seeing you again has turned my world upside down and now I don't know what to do but I have to know. You have to answer me and tell me why you left me."

Brooke felt like she was going to be sick. The time had come for the truth and there was no way out. She had no choice and Lucas was right, she at least owed him that.

"I was proud of you as a basketball player and I supported you following your dreams. I wanted to marry you no matter what. After graduation I realized just how unsupportive I had been towards you. I knew that as long as we were together, we'd make it and I was planning to tell you that. I was going to move to North Carolina permanently and start our new life together."

Lucas fought back hot, salty tears.

"Why didn't you?"

"For a few weeks I noticed something wasn't quite right with my body. Deep down I knew what was wrong but I was in denial for so damned long. Eventually I took a pregnancy test and sure enough, it turned out positive."

Luke's body jerked involuntarily and he felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him.

"What? Pregnant? Brooke...what are you talking about?"

"I was pregnant, Lucas..."

"No, that's not possible", he said, standing up. "We were always so careful..."

"Not careful enough."

He desperately tried to talk past the huge lump that had formed in his throat.

"Oh my God, I don't believe this. Brooke, why...why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I was...I wanted to", she cried. "I was so scared. I didn't know how! Anyway, I guess I didn't do a good enough job covering up the empty test box in the trashcan because my parents saw it. They fucking flipped! It was nuts, especially my mother. On and on they went about me making the biggest mistake of my life. Mom kept saying I was gonna end up living in a trailer park in Tree Hill pushing a second hand baby carriage. When that didn't work, they took another route and it's just now that I realized how manipulative they were being."

"What?"

"She told me if I really loved you then I wouldn't have the baby. She said a wife and kid might hinder your dreams and that I was going to trap you and you'd only resent me and our child later on. They laid it on pretty thick and I started to believe it. I loved you, God, the last thing I wanted to do was ruin everything for you. I knew how bad you wanted to make it. I just wanted to do what was best for everybody so...so I made the hardest decision of my life...", her voice trailed off sadly.

Luke's head was spinning and he fought to control the nausea brewing deep in his gut.

"So you, you had an abortion?"

"Yes", she answered him through a flood of tears. "I did and it was the worst mistake I ever made. Not a single day goes by that I don't regret it. Oh Luke, it was so awful! I was so scared and alone and the physical pain...God, I thought I was going to die and at times I actually wanted to. My parents were so cold towards me and when it was over, they just tried to pretend it away. They hardly ever referred to it and when they did, Mom called it 'the little incident'."

"Brooke, what were you thinking? You know you could have come to me! I loved you and we had always planned to get married and start a family, it would have just been earlier than planned. You weren't gonna ruin anything."

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly. Seeing her cry tortured Luke's heart. He knew this had been done to her just as much as it had been done by her.

"That's why I left. I couldn't deal with anything anymore. I was too ashamed to even look in your face, Luke. I was afraid you would hate me forever. So that's why I stayed on in Boston and I was so miserable and depressed that nothing in my life seemed to matter. I was seeing Dan but it wasn't real to me. My life was a nightmare and it was as if I was watching a movie of this happening to someone else."

"Brooke..."

She collapsed in sobs and trembling, Lucas wrapped his arms around her. As they touched, it was like the tiny piece of ice that had guarded his heart for years, finally was shattered. They connected and allowed themselves to break down and grieve...together. Lucas held her as she sobbed and he wiped his own tears.

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes and it took a while for her to realize where she was. Her surroundings were so unfamiliar, then the memory of hours before came flooding back. The talking...the crying...how eventually they had fallen asleep in each other's arms on Luke's bed. Now she was awake and alone.

It had killed Lucas inside to leave her alone even if only for a couple hours but he had given his word that he would make an appearance at a local charity dinner. He went through the motions of greeting fans and encouraging donations but his mind and heart were far from his body. His whole world had just gone crazy and everything had changed. He watched the clock like a hawk and counted the seconds until he could return to his home. When he did, he found Brooke curled up in a little ball sleeping again on the bed just as he had left her. Softly he placed a kiss on her cheek, which caused her to stir from an already fitful slumber.

"You're back", she whispered. "I thought you left me."

"I'll never leave you again", he promised.

"Lucas, I love you so much and I'm sorry for everything that happened. Can you forgive me?"

He brushed the dark locks from her beautiful face and managed a thoughtful smile.

"I already have. I think now I just need to forgive myself."

"What do you want from me, Luke? Where do we go from here?"

He was thoughtful as he gently stroked the side of her face.

"I don't know...I just know that I don't want to be without you."

"I still love you, Broody."

"And I love you too, Cheery", he said as he lay down next to her and held her close.

The demons that had haunted them, the secrets and lies from their past had finally been revealed and the truth had set the young lovers free. It was as if a ton of bricks had been lifted from their shoulders and that was an empowering feeling. That combined with their love, a love that had never died and that could overcome anything. It wouldn't be an easy road but unspoken feelings revealed that it was something they were willing to try again.


End file.
